<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toby's HM500 Ficlets by TobytheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598891">Toby's HM500 Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise'>TobytheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Will, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Beta Raphael, Daddy Kink, Dom Jace Wayland, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Jace Wayland, Omega Jem, Omega Simon Lewis, Omega Tessa, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pride, Shifters, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Sub Clary, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Simon Lewis, Zombie Apocalypse, dragon rider Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Shadowhunter ficlets based on one word prompts. Each chapter summary contains ficlet ship/details.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRIDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of these ficlets are based on prompts from the <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">Hunter's Moon</a> discord server. (if you're over 18 come join us &lt;3 )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus walks through the crowd, smiling at all the faces he sees. To his right is a group of pups, all decked out in their kink gear, a few wrestling on the ground and being adorable. To his left is a group of college aged people, looking around with the biggest look of wonder on their faces. He remembers having that same feeling the first time. Everything is an ocean of rainbows and pride flags and face paint. It’s beautiful. </p>
<p>Magnus waves to Raphael who’s there with his two boyfriends, his oldest friend looking happier than Magnus ever remembers seeing him, an ace flag tied around his neck. He’s so lucky to have found his soulmates already. Magnus pushes the longing he feels in his chest down, continuing his search through the busy street ahead. </p>
<p>That’s when he finally catches sight of Clary. Biscuit agreed to meet him here, excited to celebrate her very first Pride as an out and proud lesbian. She’s talking to a taller gentleman, one who’s wearing chico shorts, a white tank top and a snapback. Magnus’ steps pick up when he sees Clary frown up at the man, his stomach clenching with worry. </p>
<p>His mind fills with the worst case scenario. This guy looks like the biggest dude bro and he can’t help but wonder what he’s doing at Pride, bothering Clary who’s clearly wearing the lesbian colors across her chest. </p>
<p>Before he can think better of it, Magnus reaches out and grabs the guy's wrist, tugging him so he’s looking at Magnus rather than Clary. A jolt goes through Magnus’ arm at the contact. His eyes look the man up and down, cataloguing some very important details he missed while looking at the man’s back. </p>
<p>Like the fact that his shirt says ‘Come in me bro’ in rainbow lettering. Or maybe that his snapback has the trans flag on it. Or even the fact that his tank top is a cut off on the sides, showing off the barely there scars on the man’s chest. Oh. Okay. Definitely not a dude bro. </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” he murmurs, his mouth snapping shut so fast there’s an audible click. His cheeks warm in embarrassment, wondering why in the hell his lips are always so loose. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the man just watches him with amusement, smiling so wide that Magnus can see the dimples in his cheeks and Magnus’ heart literally flutters. What a fucking cliche. “First time I’ve been called god while all my clothes are on.”</p>
<p>They both freeze, their eyes widening at what they’ve said. Magnus lifts up his shirt, double checking the words on his side. Yep. His memory isn’t playing games. They match. </p>
<p>“Magnus,” Clary says with a wide smile. “This is Izzy’s brother.”</p>
<p>Magnus chuckles, unable to look away from those lovely hazel eyes, barely acknowledging Clary’s existence. “I guess in the future I’ll be calling you soulmate.”</p>
<p>The man shakes his head in amusement. “Actually, you can just call me Alec.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's prompt is: RULE<br/>Malec, Arranged Marriage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec’s stomach trembles to the point of feeling sick as he steps through the hallway. He looks both ways, making sure no one’s around before making his way to his betrothed’s room. They’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding but Alec couldn’t wait, couldn’t face walking down that aisle towards a man he’d never even spoken to and tie their lives together. </p>
<p>He gives a gentle knock with shaking hands, trying to steady his breathing. His heart is pounding so hard he’s sure he can hear the throb in his ears. It only takes a moment for the door to open. Alec feels the very breath get knocked from his lungs as his eyes meet striking golden cat eyes. He’s tugged inside the room, the door shut behind him. </p>
<p>“Magnus?”</p>
<p>“Alexander? How?”</p>
<p>But Alec doesn’t wait another moment before pulling Magnus into his arms for a tight hug. </p>
<p>“I thought I’d never see you again,” Alec says, his chest tight with emotions. “Your father told me you didn’t wish to be friends anymore and he was taking you back to your home country.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t true. I wanted to stay, Alec, you must know that. He forbade me from seeing you because of how close we were getting.”</p>
<p>Alec pulls back, his hands going to Magnus’ face, taking him in. He’s grown his facial hair out and wears dark kohl under his eyes. He’s grown into a handsome man. </p>
<p>“I never stopped thinking about you. How is it that you are the one I’m to marry today?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Magnus says, looking away. “My father died. And I worked so hard to make my kingdom feared through the land.”</p>
<p>“Why are you sorry? I’ve heard the rumors. You rule with an iron fist but are also in touch with your people. People fear your kingdom but adore you. It’s everything a King should want.”</p>
<p>“But I was greedy. Don’t you see, Alexander? I wanted you.”</p>
<p>Alec freezes, his eyes widening. A moment passes as they stare at one another before the stillness shatters. Alec pulls Magnus into a kiss. Their hands tighten around each other as they share gentle, tender kisses filled with longing and missed time and reconnection. </p>
<p>“By the Angels,” Alec whispers against Magnus’ lips. “I’ve missed you every single day that you were gone.”</p>
<p>“You’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“No. Never. How could I when you’ve worked so hard at making my dreams come true?”</p>
<p>The smile Magnus gives him makes Alec’s heart skip a beat. “You have to go,” Magnus whispers without letting go of him. “Just for a little while longer. Once we’re married you can come live with me and we’ll rule together. Side by side.”</p>
<p>Alec takes a step away, walking backwards towards the door, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. “I’ll see you soon… husband.” </p>
<p>Magnus’ eyes light up and Alec gives him one last look before ducking through the door. What a wonderfully unexpected turn today’s taken. Alec suddenly can’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon/Raphael<br/>Tags: Daddy Kink, Seelie Truth Serum, Confessions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is 100 percent for Shiva &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon wakes up with a gasp, the dream slowly fading and leaving him hard in his boxers, aching for release, longing for strong arms to hold him as he comes. He opens his eyes, startling when he locks eyes with Raphael. </p>
<p>Simon wants to get up and run to the bathroom but a hand on his wrist stops him. He lets Raphael cradle his hand in his own, his stomach swooping. “Are you still under that Seelie potion?”</p>
<p>Simon opens his mouth, intent on saying no but instead what comes out is, “yes.” He closes his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Raphael shifts in bed, tugging Simon until Simon is sitting between his open thighs, his back against Raphael’s chest. His arms go around Simon’s middle, holding him tight. Simon sighs, feeling himself relax. </p>
<p>“Now tell me about your dream.”</p>
<p>And just like that the tension is back. </p>
<p>“I really don’t want to,” he confesses, knowing that’s the whole truth. He’s embarrassed of his dreams and on top of that, terrified Raphael will think less of him. Simon knows Raphael is ace and never wants to pressure him into things that would make him uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Raphael pulls Simon’s shirt over his head and Simon shivers at being exposed. Raphael’s hands move over his belly and to his chest. One thumb runs over Simon’s nipple and he makes the tiniest noise at the back of his throat at the feeling. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I wanna know, Simon.” Simon swallows, willing himself not to squirm. The front of his boxers shows how turned on he is and if he was human, he’d be blushing bright red. “I’ll make you a deal,” Raphael says carefully, his right hand sliding down Simon’s toned belly and landing on his erection over his boxers. Simon whimpers, thrusting his hips against Raphael’s hand. “You tell me what your dreams are about, and I’ll make you feel good.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Simon whispers, watching with wide eyes as Raphael’s hand dips into his boxers. He strokes Simon’s cock slowly, teasingly. Raphael pauses when Simon doesn’t say anything and it kicks Simon into action. “I dreamed of things like this,” he starts. “You telling me what to do, you being in charge of my pleasure.”</p>
<p>Simon moans as Raphael’s mouth finds the side of his throat, kissing gently before nipping at his sensitive skin. “Keep going, baby.”</p>
<p>Simon whimpers at the pet name. “Dreamed of you biting me. Drinking from me.”</p>
<p>The teeth at the side of his throat turn sharp and precum dribbles from his slit. He’s so fucking close as he thrusts into Raphael’s fist, dizzy with lust.</p>
<p>“Dreamed of,” Simon starts, his words cut off as embarrassment hits him. Raphael’s hand tightens almost painfully around his erection and the words spill out. “Dreamed of calling you Daddy.”</p>
<p>Raphael makes a pleased hum and Simon’s body breaks out into goosebumps. Raphael kisses his cheek gently before his lips find Simon’s ear. “Come for Daddy, Simon.”</p>
<p>And Simon does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rated: General<br/>Tags: Single Dad Magnus, Past Magnus/Camille, Meet Cute</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus sits back in his seat, his son against his chest. Thankfully, Max is sleeping soundly. The plane is still filling with people and the seat beside him still empty. He looks out the window a moment but his lids are so heavy. He’ll just rest them for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up some time later. Magnus has a moment of panic. He looks over, freezing when he finds Max’s wide brown eyes staring back at him, a gummy smile on his face. Magnus sits up fully, taking in the sight of his son on a stranger’s lap. A very attractive stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry,” the man says with a shy smile. “You looked like you could use the sleep so when this guy woke up and wanted to play, I thought I’d keep him occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Magnus says dumbly. The thing is, Max usually doesn’t like anyone apart from Magnus. But somehow, this stranger had smiled a dazzling smile at Max and put him at ease the same way he’s doing to Magnus right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Alec, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus. And this is Max.” Max looks between them, giving another wide, gummy smile before he shoves his fist into his mouth, drooling all over himself. Magnus can’t help but smile, his chest fluttering pleasantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec takes Max’s free hand, giving it an exaggerated shake. “Nice to meet you, Max.” Max gives the tiniest giggle around his fist. In return, Alec smiles so wide a dimple on his cheek shows up and Magnus can’t help but think he’s done for, this is it, his heart’s been stolen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec clears his throat, looking over to Magnus, now so much shier than when he was talking to Max. “Are you visiting someone in New York?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus shakes his head. “We’re moving there. Starting fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Alec breathes, his cheeks turning a delightful pink color. “If you need help getting to know the area let me know,” he tells Magnus. “I was born and raised there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little part of Magnus’ chest unclenches. He worried this wasn’t the right decision. When Camille left him and Max, he thought he should stay so she could find her way back home. But Magnus knows the truth, she’s not coming back. Ever. And now, this small act of kindness is enough for Magnus to realize this is the right decision. Sure, they’ve only just met but Magnus has a good feeling about this, has a better feeling about </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” he says gently. “I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Alec says, turning back to Max and running his long fingers through Max’s curly hair. His voice turns softer when he adds shyly, “it’s a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see how it is,” Magnus jokes, “asking me on a date so you can spend more time with my son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec shrugs. “He’s a very cute kid, Magnus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus can’t help but wonder if this is the start of something beautiful. He looks forward to finding out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LIE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Saphael<br/>Tags: Omega Simon, Beta Raphael, established relationship, fingering</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon steps into the apartment he shares with his mate, letting out a long breath. It was a long and hard day and all he wants is to see Raphael.</p>
<p>Simon slides out of his shoes and pulls his hoodie over his head. When he looks up again, Raphael is there, giving Simon a gentle smile. Simon’s belly fills with butterflies, just as it always does when Raphael looks at him so softly. He can feel his cheeks heating, looking his mate up and down. His soft brown eyes, his broad shoulders, the grey coming in at his temples. He’s perfect. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Raphael whispers. “Rough day?”</p>
<p>Simon nods and Raphael moves away from the wall and instead grabs Simon’s hands, walking backwards and leading him towards their bedroom. “Let me take care of you?” Simon nods again. </p>
<p>In their bedroom, Raphael takes his time stripping Simon of his clothes, laying gentle touches and soft kisses to each new patch of skin. Simon closes his eyes, breathing heavy as he allows himself to feel. All the stresses of the day melt away at Raphael’s touch. </p>
<p>Raphael motions for him to kneel up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Simon’s chest. His lips find the mating bite he’d left behind, nuzzling it. They’ve been mated close to five years now, which means the beta knows how to play Simon like a well-loved instrument. Knows how to get him to melt like putty in his hands. </p>
<p>“Lie down on the bed for me, mi amor.”</p>
<p>Simon falls onto his chest with a grunt, smiling into the covers when he hears Raphael snort in amusement. Those talented hands run down his spine and Simon feels himself melt even more. Raphael stands at the side of the bed, one hand at Simon’s neck, the other kneading his ass cheek. The smell of his arousal and slick is strong in their room, filling the air. </p>
<p>“Just relax,” Raphael whispers, his voice making Simon shiver. “I’ve got you. You just enjoy, baby.”</p>
<p>A whimper falls from Simon’s lips as Raphael’s finger skates over his hole. After another moment it’s sliding in and Simon is lost, washed away in the pleasure that Raphael gives him. His other hand continues to massage his tense neck, his shoulders, his back. He feels surrounded by his mate, his spicy scent filling Simon’s nose. Another finger. And then another. And Raphael knows exactly how to use them, bringing Simon’s pleasure higher and higher on a slow build of tension. And almost taken entirely by surprise, Simon’s orgasm overtakes him. </p>
<p>Simon makes little keening noises through the pleasure, content to grip the sheets below him until his body goes slack. He can hear Raphael use the bathroom, no doubt washing his hands, before coming back into their bedroom. He gets into the bed, spooning up behind Simon and holding him in his strong arms. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Simon whispers. </p>
<p>Soft lips kiss behind his ear. “I love you too, my precious omega.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NAIL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rating: Explicit<br/>Pairing: Alec/Magnus<br/>Tags: Trans Alec, fingering, oral, dom/sub undertones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec sits up on his knees, spreading his legs out to the side. His hand goes between his legs, his first and middle finger on either side of his cock. Alec strokes himself, his eyes devouring Magnus, making Magnus shiver. </p>
<p>Magnus’ eyes follow the movement of Alec’s hand, watching his boyfriend touch himself. He wraps his palm around his erection, unable to control himself as he watches the show Alec is putting on. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he finally breaks, gasping out the word like it’s punched from his lungs. “Alec, please.”</p>
<p>Alec’s face splits into a devious grin as his hand speeds up. Magnus’ mouth waters, wishing he could get his mouth on Alec’s cock. But Alec’s in charge today and Magnus is ready to take whatever his boyfriend wants to give him. </p>
<p>Alec grabs the lube from where he dropped it at Magnus’ hip, slicking his fingers up before getting into position between Magnus’ legs. The pad of Alec’s finger runs over his hole, making a whimper escape his throat. He spreads his legs wider. “Please.”</p>
<p>A finger slips into him and Magnus’ lips open in a wet pant. They’ve done this more times than Magnus can count and every time Alec takes his breath away. Magnus looks down, watching as Alec takes his cock into his mouth, that warm, wet feeling enveloping him and making his toes curl in pleasure. Another finger enters him, seeking out his prostate, rubbing over it in tiny circles. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Magnus murmurs, unable to get out anything else. He digs his heels into the bed, his hips rising up just slightly to fuck up into Alec’s mouth. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Alec’s long, thin fingers fill him just right, nailing his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. That combined with his talented mouth brings Magnus to the edge dangerously quick. The pleasure builds and builds. But Alec’s in charge tonight and he’s decided it’s not time for Magnus to come quite yet. He pulls off with that smirk plastered across his face, watching as Magnus squirms and whines. </p>
<p>“How about this?” Alec asks, his voice dangerously dark, stoking the embers of lust in Magnus’ belly. “You make me come first and then I’ll let you come?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Magnus grabs Alec, pulling him forward until he’s straddling his face. He’s been dying to do this all night. He runs his tongue over Alec’s stiff cock, his chin feeling how wet Alec is. His own cock jerks against his belly with the knowledge that Alec loves this just as much as he does. He wraps his lips around Alec’s dick, sucking and flicking his tongue over it at the same time. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Magnus, your mouth. Jesus.” Alec cries out just before his dick is throbbing and jerking in Magnus’ mouth with Alec’s orgasm. He gives it one last, slow lick, watching as Alec twitches with aftershocks before laying back against his pillow with a smirk. </p>
<p>“My turn,” he says, making Alec smile. </p>
<p>Alec’s smile turns downright wicked. “Your turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SCALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Scale<br/>Pairing: Magnus/Alec<br/>Tags: Mermen and fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus cuts through the water he loves so much, kicking his feet as he chases after his boyfriend’s pretty blue tail. They find a large rock to share, bathing in the warm sun. Alec’s tail dips into the water, flicking it to splash Magnus. He turns onto his side, looking at Alec’s face, gently touching the blue scales that integrate beautifully at his temples, a sadness overcoming him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it that first day? That made you come to the surface?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s cheeks turn red as he turns shy. “It’s silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me anway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec nods. His hand is gentle as it runs over Magnus’ thigh. He grabs Magnus’ calf, pulling his leg over his waist. “It was your toes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus snorts. “My toes? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm. They were painted bright pink that day and even from below the surface I could see how they shined. You wiggled them around and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The back of Alec’s knuckles slide over the arch of Magnus’ foot, his brows wrinkled in thought. “I’d never seen legs or feet or toes close up before. And there was just something about the paint you were wearing that drew me in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus touches Alec’s face, pulling him into a kiss because he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss him in that moment. “I think that color’s officially my favorite,” Magnus says with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love every color you wear,” Alec tells him, his voice so earnest it makes Magnus’ chest tighten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How is this Magnus’ life? How did he fall in love with a merman after trying so hard to stay away? His life has somehow turned into a literal fairy tale, complete with two men who come from two very different worlds. Or so Alec assumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s hand continues sliding up and down Magnus’ thigh, content just to enjoy the silence, but Magnus can’t take it anymore. “I wanted to tell you something,” Magnus says gently, his voice shaking despite himself. He’s never trusted anyone with his secret before now, not wanting his past to find him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus swallows. “I haven’t been completely honest with you, Alexander. I’m not--” Alec squeezes his ankle. “I’m not human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus touches the charm around his throat. “This gives me legs. If I take it off I’m just as scaled as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re?” Magnus nods. “Holy shit,” Alec murmurs before pulling Magnus into a kiss that’s filled with emotion and desperation. “Will you show me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus nods again, carefully taking the choker off, watching as his feet slowly merge into a golden tail. He closes his eyes, blinking them open and knowing they’re now his golden cat eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Magnus,” he says breathlessly. “I was so afraid the water would always be a wedge between us. But now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiles, letting himself slip into the water and sighing with relief. There’s so much he’ll have to resolve with coming home but it’ll all be worth it. “I love you, Alexander. Now I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. GHOST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Clary/Jace<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Dom Jace, Sub Clary, Daddy Kink, Anal Fingering, Squirting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace’s hands slide down Clary’s back, watching as her back arches, silently begging for the touch she’s craving. He grips her hips tight, holding her still as he runs his hard cock through her wet folds, teasing her. </p>
<p>One of Clary’s hands reaches back. He feels the ghost of a touch against his thigh before she’s catching herself, putting her hands back by her head where they’re supposed to be. Such a good girl when she wants something. </p>
<p>“Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy?” Jace asks. He greedly takes in Clary’s pale rune-covered skin. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she gasps out as he continues to tease her with his cock. “Yes, Daddy. Now please fuck me. Please!”</p>
<p>Jace shivers despite himself, never getting used to his bratty girl begging like this. With one smooth thrust, he plunges inside of her. Clary cries out before stifling her own whimpers with her knuckles. Her other hand clenches around the sheets so tightly her knuckles turn white. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jace gasps out, pulling out before shoving back in. Clary’s walls tighten around him. She’s so fucking wet and hot and it takes all of his self-control not to come. </p>
<p>With one shove to the middle of Clary’s shoulders, her chest hits the bed and her hips rise even higher. Jace pulls her cheeks apart, staring down at the place they connect, watching as his cock stretches her open. Her tight, pink bud is right there and he can’t help himself. “Can Daddy have both your holes, baby?” He ghosts his thumb over it, delighted when she tightens again. “Is this Daddy’s hole too?”</p>
<p>“God,” Clary whimpers, the sound music to Jace’s ears. “Yes. It’s yours.”</p>
<p>Jace spits onto Clary’s ass before running his finger over her hole. It’s so fucking tight, but the moment he presses the tip of his thumb against it, Clary relaxes, letting the tip inside. He works Clary’s ass until he can fit his whole thumb inside, wiggling it around just to watch her squirm. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl,” he says, his eyes glued to her ass. </p>
<p>“Can I? Can I come?” Clary’s thighs begin to shake and she lets out a high pitched whine as she holds her orgasm back, waiting for permission. </p>
<p>Jace’s free hand slides down Clary’s flanks before he’s reaching underneath her and rubbing his fingers across her clit. “Go ahead,” he tells her before she’s crying out and coming. </p>
<p>Her ass tightens around his thumb and she comes so hard she’s left trying to pull away with oversensitivity. Jace pulls his thumb free in order to wrap his arm around her middle and keep her seated on his cock. His fingers continue to play with her clit until she’s screaming and coming a second time, squirting with the intensity of it and leaving his lap a mess. He shoves her down and strokes his dick until he leaves a matching mess on her ass. </p>
<p>Leaning down, he gives Clary a kiss and whispers, “good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. QUIET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Magnus/Alec<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Hand jobs, semi public sex, dirty talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a booth tucked into the back of the club, Magnus leans in closer to Alec’s side, his mouth at Alec’s ear. “Do you have any idea what you do to me,” he whispers, loving the way Alec shivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Alec says back, a smirk playing at his lips. The years have been good for Alec, making him bolder, more comfortable in what he enjoys without feeling shame or repression. Magnus is so incredibly proud of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’ right arm goes around Alec’s shoulders, his left to Alec’s thigh. The Shadowhunter shudders with anticipation. “You have to be quiet, darling,” Magnus tells him, his voice serious despite the way he’s weaving his magic around them, making an illusion that would compel anyone watching to look away and not notice them. “You don’t want anyone seeing what I’m doing to you, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec bites his bottom lip. “No,” he breathes out, his voice shaky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your jeans, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, his chest fluttering as Alec does exactly what he’s asked without looking around, without hesitation. He trusts Magnus with everything he has and that thought has Magnus’ cock throbbing where it’s trapped within his slacks. The sight of Alec’s long, pink erection makes Magnus’ mouth water. He wants to suck him off under the table. But not this time. This time he runs his fingers higher before taking Alec’s cock into his hand, stroking him slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus,” Alec whimpers, his head thrown back in pleasure. Magnus leans over in order to put his mouth on Alec’s throat, leaving a mark on his deflect rune with his teeth. Alec moans, unashamed of his pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so loud, Alexander. Do you want the entire club to know you’re over here getting jerked off under the table?” By the twitch of his cock, Magnus would say yes, yes he does. “You want everyone to know how badly you want my hand? How I can take you apart with just a few words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Magnus. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s own hand moves to the front of Magnus’ slacks, running his palm over Magnus’ hard-on. It’s no secret Magnus loves this game just as much as Alec does. “See what you do to me? I can’t wait to take you home. I’m going to tie you down to our bed and ride you until all you can do is shout my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Magnus murmurs, twisting his palm just right and making Alec come. Alec whimpers through it, biting his knuckle as he tries to keep his noises as quiet as possible. “Mmm,” Magnus hums. “Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec turns his head, nuzzling at Magnus’ face. Magnus turns and kisses his lips, knowing that’s exactly what Alec wants. He gently tucks Alec away, using his magic to clean them both up. Then he slowly drops the illusion around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you made some very steep promises,” Alec says with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus stands up, pulling Alec with him. “And I plan to deliver.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. PIANO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Raphael/Jace/Simon<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Established Relationship, Omega Simon, FLUFF</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written for hayleykat as an early birthday present &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raphael walks into the house, the sound of music drifting through his home puts a smile on his face. The sound makes the hard and stressful day fall away, already forgotten. He takes his time putting his shoes and his coat away before following the sound, only stopping to grab himself a glass of water from the kitchen. Warmth fills his chest the closer he gets to the music room because yes, they have an entire room dedicated to music in their home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door is open and Raphael steps inside, careful not to make a sound. He leans against the doorframe, sipping at his cool water, letting all thoughts of the day wash away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace and Simon are both sitting behind the piano. Simon’s head is against Jace’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he sings softly. Jace’s eyes are on his own hands as they move across the keys with perfect precision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And it's not a cry that you hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simon sings, his voice achingly soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace steals a glance down at Simon, his lips curling up into a smile. Raphael is positive he can see the little hearts in Jace’s eyes and if he’s honest with himself, he knows he has them too. Without missing a beat, Jace kisses the side of Simon’s head before looking back at his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft, barely there ‘Hallelujah’s’ fall from Simon’s lips. Raphael feels himself being swept away by the music, somehow falling even deeper in love with his mates. He has a vision of their future, exactly like this but Jace singing to Simon’s growing bump, a vision of pups running around in here as they all singing hyper, over the top sing alongs, to date nights spent in here, serenading each other and pouring out their love for one another. Love practically floats in the air of this room and Raphael can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon’s eyes open. Those pretty brown eyes that Raphael’s come to love find him straight away and Raphael smiles at being caught. Simon’s hand raises, beckoning him forward and Raphael’s powerless to go against the pull Simon has over him. He steps towards him and takes his hand, squeezing gently. He stands behind his mates as they continue to play and sing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael takes a moment to kiss each of their heads and smell their hair, letting their scents take away any lasting tension from his day. Flawlessly the song merges, going into the intro of Imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Imagine there’s no heaven. It’s easy if you try.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs his fingers through Simon’s hair where he’s leaning against Jace once more. Raphael’s content to sit here all night and listen to them. Soon he’ll have to start dinner and finish the paperwork he’d brought home. But for now, this is perfect. He enjoys this tiny slice of heaven made only for him and his mates. This is everything he needs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. WINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Dragons, Dragon trainer Alec, Dragon rider Magnus, getting together, fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus closes his eyes, letting the wind whip across his face. He lets out a sigh, his hand patting The Chairman’s neck as his dragon swoops down, beating his wings as he goes down for a landing. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Magnus says, looking at his black dragon, coming to stand at the side of his head so Magnus can look into his giant golden cat-like eyes. “You stay here and behave yourself. This whole ‘hopefully Alec has missed me as much as I missed him’ business isn’t going to work if you get yourself into trouble. Understood?”</p>
<p>The Chairman leans his head down, bumping his giant forehead with Magnus’, a sign that he understands. Magnus pulls a fish from his saddle bag, tossing it into the air for his dragon to catch and gulp down. “Good boy,” he murmurs, giving him one last pet before wandering into the dragon nursery. </p>
<p>As he walks inside, he takes a moment just to watch, a smile forming on his lips at the sight he’s greeted with. Alexander is sitting on the floor. A red dragon is playing with the laces of Alec’s boots while a yellow dragon is sitting on Alec’s lap, content to get pets. There’s a green dragon wrapped around Alec’s neck, headbutting Alec’s cheek every so often to get his attention. </p>
<p>Magnus’ chest warms. Alec might show a hard exterior to everyone but inside these walls he’s a marshmallow, loving and caring for these baby dragons, training them for the day they bond with a rider. </p>
<p>“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus greets. Alec’s eyes snap up before a soft smile lights up his face. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that long ago that Magnus was here, trying to find his dragon. He’d taken one look at The Chairman and just knew. The Chairman Growl had come right up to Magnus, slapped him in the ass with his tail and declared Magnus to be his rider and how could Magnus be anything but charmed from such a display? </p>
<p>“Magnus,” Alec says, carefully standing up and making his way towards Magnus. A little head bumps against Magnus’ leg and he can’t help himself, picking up the blue, ice dragon and scratching him under his chin. “I’m so glad you’re finally  home.”</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Magnus confesses, his cheeks heating at the bluntness of the statement. He’d just returned from a week-long scouting mission, one of his duties as a ranger rider. </p>
<p>Alec’s eyes widen before they go soft. “I missed you too. And The Chairman, of course.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Magnus teases, smiling as Alec gets even closer. He lets the ice dragon crawl onto his shoulder, his hands tentatively going to Alec’s. “I’m sure he’d love it if you came on a ride with us.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that,” Alec says before surprising Magnus and pulling him into a kiss. Just maybe this feeling is the first thing Magnus has ever loved more than flying. “And after we fly, how about dinner?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Magnus says before they’re kissing again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. KNOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Clizzy<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Alpha Izzy, Omega Clary, first meetings, heat, semi-public sex, Female Alphas have Cocks, vaginal smut</p>
<p>(Because Izzy is an alpha she has a dick. If that ain't really your thing this fic isn't for you :D )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Clary breathes out, her body so hot she’s positive there’s molten lava coursing through her veins. “Izzy, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Izzy whispers, pulling Clary along before ducking into the backseat of her car. Clary can’t complain because </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s alone with her alpha. The same alpha she’s only just met whose scent has thrown Clary into a spontaneous heat. “I’ve got you, my omega.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary whimpers, sitting up on her knees, watching as Izzy closes the door behind them. Her hands go to Izzy’s jeans, pulling at the button and zipper frantically. Izzy shoves her hands away, quickly pulling her jeans down to her knees, her panties going along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need,” Clary starts to say but before she can say more, Izzy is manhandling her, placing her right in her lap. God, that’s hot. Clary moans as she feels Izzy’s erection, so hot and hard against her core. “Alpha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy lifts Clary’s skirt out of the way before pushing her panties to the side. A finger slides against her pussy where she’s already so fucking wet, so ready. “Please, Alpha. Need you. Need your knot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Izzy whispers, moving her hand away and replacing it with her cock. Clary slides down, sighing with relief as the fire inside of her is cooled for a moment. Her hands go to Izzy’s shoulders, using them for leverage as she begins to fuck herself on Izzy’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary tilts her head back, moaning as pleasure races through her. Izzy’s mouth is hot and wet as it teases Clary’s mating gland. Her core tightens, the need to come becoming overwhelming and the only thing she can focus on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Clary,” Izzy murmurs, her hips snapping up and meeting Clary’s. A moment later, the cock inside of her expands at the base, filling Clary up until she’s sure she can’t take any more. Just before it becomes too much, Izzy’s knot is filling completely and locking them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feel of hot cum splashing inside her is enough to have Clary coming. She cries out, compulsing around Izzy’s knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Clary whispers, burying her face against Izzy’s thick black hair, breathing her in and savoring this moment. Izzy’s hands run over her cooling skin gently and Clary feels so lucky to have found her true mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot inside her throbs again, startling a moan from Clary’s throat. Izzy lets out the most adorable giggle. “Sorry,” she whispers, pushing Clary away so they can look into each other’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary feels her cheeks heat. “Thank you, alpha. So are you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy brings their lips together for a gentle kiss and Clary’s chest flutters. “I can’t wait to get you home, omega mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary never imagined it would feel like this, feel so good and right. She kisses Izzy again just because she can. She’s never spent a heat with someone before but she already knows this is going to be her favorite heat ever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. DENIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Dom Magnus, Sub Alec, Cock Cages, Anal Beads</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s fingers clench around Magnus’ sheets, trying to keep himself still. Magnus lets out a warm chuckle, the noise making Alec’s skin break out in goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good like this,” Magnus murmurs, his voice deep, deeper than usual. His free hand runs over Alec’s lower back. “So beautiful, Alexander. Taking everything so well.” The praise startles a whimper from Alec. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus pushes the beads in further until the next is resting against Alec’s rim. Alec relaxes his muscles, moaning as another pops through. Magnus’ finger rubs around his rim and Alec’s toes curl with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus,” Alec whimpers, sweat starting to dot his face. He looks beneath himself, finding his cock soft in its cage. Frustration wells up inside his chest. He’s so fucking turned on, and yet, he can’t get hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll get you to come one way or another by the end of the night. But that doesn’t mean you get to have a hard cock for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Alec begs, not even knowing what he’s begging for. Everything is too intense, too overwhelming. All he wants is to rip the cock cage off and rub himself until he comes. But he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus runs his hand up and down Alec’s spine, murmuring praise. Alec latches onto his voice, using it to center himself and settle. His hands unclench and he raises his hips higher, silently begging for Magnus to keep going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, Alexander. So perfect. Everytime we play like this you somehow manage to amaze me further.” This time when a bead rests against Alec’s rim, he breathes through his nose and relaxes into the pleasure. His mind goes clear, unable to think about anything but the sensations Magnus is making him feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another bead enters him, the stretch getting wider and wider as the beads get bigger. And every time it feels so good, filling Alec a little more, pressing against his inner walls, sliding against his prostate. Noises leave Alec’s lips but he can’t control them, can’t control anything. But that’s okay because Magnus is in charge and he trusts Magnus to take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’ mouth is hot and wet as he lays gentle kisses against Alec’s ass cheek. The feel of teeth digging into his skin forces a groan from Alec’s lip, his cock drooling onto the sheets below. He’s so close to finally letting go, to finally coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to come, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alec gets out brokenly. “Please, Magnus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, Alec’s legs threaten to give out as the anal beads inside him begin to move. Oh so slowly, Magnus pulls them out. One by one, they pop back out of Alec’s body and the feeling is indescribable. Alec’s thighs shake, his toes curl, his mind goes white. With a strangled noise, Alec feels himself come, his cock jerking where it’s confined within its cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers with a broken voice as the world around him goes blissfully fuzzy. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. JOY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Saphael<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Coffee Shop Owner Raphael, Florist Simon, Fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written for Bastian who helped me come up with this idea &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon walks into the new cafe across the street from his flower shop, a wide smile on his face. He steps up to the counter. Simon’s expecting someone sunshiney and welcoming, instead he gets ‘murder brows’. </p>
<p>“Hello,” he says, sliding over the arrangement he’s brought over as a way to say welcome and congratulations on a new beginning. “Happy opening day!”</p>
<p>The man behind the counter looks at him a long moment before taking the flowers and setting them beside the register. “Thanks. Can I get you some coffee?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take something sweet,” Simon says with a smile. </p>
<p>The guy frowns. “Of course you will,” he murmurs under his breath before turning and making Simon’s coffee. </p>
<p>The next time Simon comes in, he’s carrying an arrangement that symbolizes friendship, something he feels he’s developing with the broody coffee shop owner. Raphael is everything Simon is not. He’s sophisticated and quiet and stern while Simon is loud and rambly with flailing limbs. And yet, everytime Simon steps into the shop, Raphael’s eyes light up ever so slightly, always leaving Simon’s heart fluttering. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Raphael,” Simon says, handing over the new arrangement, smiling as Raphael puts it in its usual spot right next to the register. </p>
<p>“Morning, Simon. Let me guess, something far too sugary that’ll leave you hyper all day?”</p>
<p>Simon winks. “Got it in one.”</p>
<p>The flowers become a regular thing. It’s Simon’s own little secret, being able to tell Raphael over and over and over again his true feelings without the other man knowing. Today, his hands are sweaty and his heart is racing as he walks into Raphael’s shop. </p>
<p>The arrangement today is filled with a variety of flowers with all different meanings. From joy, to devotion, to love. The feelings he has for Raphael have grown, just like his flowers, blooming into something overwhelming and beautiful. But Simon’s terrified to say anything with his words, instead, saying it with a language Raphael can’t understand. It feels safer this way. </p>
<p>This time when Simon walks into Raphael’s shop, Raphael doesn’t smile at him, instead staring at the flowers in Simon’s hands. For exactly one second, Simon thinks about turning back around and running back to his shop, but instead, he keeps putting one foot in front of the other. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Raphael,” he greets, trying to keep things normal despite the way there’s a roaring in his ears. He slides the flowers over slowly. </p>
<p>“Simon,” Raphael breathes, finally looking away from the flowers and up into Simon’s eyes. “I didn’t realize,” he says carefully. Simon’s about to take the flowers back and run but freezes when a hand touches his wrist. “Just because I love you doesn’t mean you’re gonna start getting free coffee.”</p>
<p>There’s a pause before Simon’s face is breaking out into a wide smile, his chest warming. “Not even for your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Raphael rolls his eyes, turning around and making Simon’s usual coffee like nothing is amiss. “Buy me dinner first.”</p>
<p>“It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. FORGOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Simon/Jace<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Trans Simon, established relationship, fingering, Silly, Fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon moans as Jace’s hands tighten around his hips, Jace’s hard cock rubbing against his own. Their lips are frantic as they kiss, lust pooling hotly in the pit of Simon’s stomach. Simon’s body tenses as Jace’s cock head slides across his hard dick. He could get off like this, just grinding himself against Jace, Jace’s mouth hot against his own. </p>
<p>“Want you,” Jace murmurs between breathless kisses. “To fuck me. Please, Simon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Simon moans, getting out of Jace’s lap, making the other man whimper. The sound makes Simon smile. “Hush. I’ll be right back. I need to put my cock on,” he says with a chuckle. </p>
<p>Jace’s face lights up before he’s grabbing the lube from where they’d tossed it earlier. Simon waits a moment, standing at the end of the bed and watching as his boyfriend begins to finger himself. His cock throbs between his thigh as excitement rushes through him. He can’t wait to have Jace spread out beneath him. </p>
<p>“Simon,” Jace moans, the height of his cheeks turning pink, his eyes glassy. “Hurry up.”</p>
<p>“Right!” Simon quickly turns to his overnight bag, rummaging through it. He pulls out his harness, tugging his clothes out of the way in search of his hard packer. But no matter how many clothes he pulls out, his damn cock is nowhere to be found. “Fuck,” he hisses out, his stomach sinking as he realizes he’s forgotten it at home. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Jace murmurs. “Fucking is the point. Come on, Simon!”</p>
<p>Simon stands up, running his fingers through his hair. Jace is now fucking himself with two fingers, his cock drooling precum onto his belly. Simon’s mouth waters. “Change of plans,” he says, getting on his knees between Jace’s thighs, his tongue swiping the precum from Jace’s tip. </p>
<p>“Don’t tease, Simon, come on.”</p>
<p>“I forgot my dick at home so I’m gonna make you come like this,” he tells Jace, replacing Jace’s fingers with his own. </p>
<p>“You forgot--” Jace’s voice trails off before he’s giggling, honest to god giggles. The sound makes Simon join in. “God,” Jace finally says, his voice cutting off with a moan as Simon pegs his prostate. “Simon, you should probably just move in with me.”</p>
<p>Simon’s fingers still. “What?”</p>
<p>Jace looks down at him, his eyes serious. “Move in with me, Simon.” Then, because he’s an ass, he adds, “then you’ll never forget your cock again because it’ll be here already.”</p>
<p>“You’re a smart ass,” Simon says, his free hand wrapping around Jace’s erection and stroking slowly, teasing him. “You picked the strangest time to ask me, dude.”</p>
<p>“We’re a strange couple,” Jace says with a shrug, his breathing picking up speed as Simon’s hand tightens. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he finally says with a wide smile. “I’ll move in.”</p>
<p>Jace lets himself fall back onto the bed with a sigh. “Awesome.” </p>
<p>“Can I make you come now?”</p>
<p>Jace’s hips thrust up into Simon’s grip. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “But only if I can suck you off after.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. DISTANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Raphael/Jace/Simon<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Human Raphael, Immortality Angst but only for a second</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael slows until he’s coming to a complete stop, his lungs burning and his legs aching. He’s panting as he tries to catch his breath. This is so undignified. He pulls the bottom of his shirt up, using it to wipe the sweat from his face, uncaring that his hair must be a mess. </p>
<p>“Why’d you stop?” Simon asks, standing beside him. He’s not even breathing heavy. The sight makes a growl rise up in Raphael’s chest, the sound so much different now that he’s human again.</p>
<p>“Can’t breathe,” he grits out through panted breaths. </p>
<p>“That’s why we’re doing this,” Jace says, leaning against a light pole, looking like he’s just stepped out of a magazine instead of a mile long run. </p>
<p>Raphael glares at his boyfriends, wondering if this will be the thing that finally breaks them up. Dios, if only it was that easy. Life would be so much easier without love. </p>
<p>“It’s not fair,” he gets out, his breathing finally stabilizing. Raphael ignores the way his leg muscles quiver with overuse. “You’re literally a vampire,” he says, shoving at Simon’s chest. “You’re running slow for me! And you,” Raphael calls out, turning to Jace with a glare. “You literally have angelic blood in your veins. Of course you’re in shape. I just don’t understand why you’re both insistent on torturing me!”</p>
<p>Simon and Jace look at each other. Raphael puts his hands behind his head, breathing deeply, thankful that his heart is finally beating at a regular pace again. </p>
<p>“That’s why we’re doing this,” Simon says softly, stepping up next to Raphael. Jace crowds against Raphael’s other side. “You’re human.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we’ve been such a pain in the ass,” Jace murmurs, his hand touching Raphael’s wrist. “We want you to be in the best shape you can be in. Ya know, so we can keep you around as long as possible.”</p>
<p>Raphael looks at his feet, his chest clenching in a way that has nothing to do with their run. “Instead of pointing out what dumbasses you are, I’ll focus on how sweet the gesture is. You both love me and want me around. I get it.” Jace breathes a sigh of relief. “But I’m giving up running.” </p>
<p>“But Raphael,” Simon starts but he cuts him off. </p>
<p>“I’ll also give up the greasy bacon. And maybe pick up something like yoga or have Magnus teach me tai chi. But please, no more running,” he says, not disguising the whine in his voice. </p>
<p>Two pairs of lips press against his temples on both sides. “Love you,” Jace murmurs. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” He presses kisses to each of their hands before taking a step back. “Now, I’m going to walk home, but you two feel free to race.”</p>
<p>Simon gets an excited look on his face. “Last one home has to do this week’s laundry,” he calls out at the same time that Jace activates his runes, the two of them taking off running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. SCENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: TWI Jace/TWI Simon<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Omega Jace, Alpha Simon, True Mates, Java Jace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jace runs his fingers through his hair, the wind blowing through it as he leans against the counter of his coffee truck. After handing a coffee to a customer he leans back, taking in a deep breath. The smell of spring hangs on the air, filling his chest with lightness. He has to close down his truck during the winter and finally having nice weather means he gets to break it out again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing he’s missed during winter is one of his favorite customers, someone who just so happens to be walking towards the truck right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jace!” Simon greets with a large smile, his dimples showing. “I have missed my Java Jace and your amazing coffee. I’m so glad winter is </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you too, Simon.” Jace leans down, refusing to acknowledge the way he’s trying to get closer to the other man. Even since meeting Simon, there’s something about him that draws Jace in, making his inner omega raise their head and whine for Simon’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon steps right up to the truck just as another gust of wind blows through. Simon’s hair whips in the wind but that’s not what Jace notices. No. He’s suddenly hit in the solar plex with emotions as the smell of hot caramel fills his nose. It makes his mouth water and his eyes close in pleasure. But more than that, there’s a small ache in Jace’s chest that makes him feel like he might just rip apart and the only thing keeping him together is the man standing in front of him. Or rather, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> standing in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jace breathes, his eyes snapping open to look down at Simon. Simon’s always worn scent blockers in the past making it impossible for Jace to sniff him out. But now, everything is different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace opens his mouth before closing it again. “Don’t you smell that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon raises his brow. “Smell what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Jace murmurs, running his fingers through his hair again. “My true mate is an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what? Did you just call me your true mate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Jace walks out of his coffee truck until he’s standing in the grass in front of Simon. He stares into Simon’s eyes a long moment before turning his head, baring his throat. A rumble sounds through Simon’s chest and Jace sucks in a sharp breath as Simon’s nose runs across his throat. His hands clench and unclench, wanting to bury themselves in Simon’s hair but he holds himself back, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Simon whispers and Jace smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I not know? Oh god,” Simon murmurs, his hands going around Jace’s waist, holding them close. Simon pulls back, raising his own chin, letting Jace scent him right back and he doesn’t hesitate to bury his face against his alpha’s throat. “It’s the coffee. It was masking your scent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad we know now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon’s hands tighten. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. PAINT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Adult Max Lightwood-Bane POV, Fluff, Family Feels, Married and Domestic Malec</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the ever lovely Ember. Happy birthday friendo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max takes the stairs up to the loft two at a time, excitement making his face split in two and his belly flutter with butterflies. His parents aren’t expecting him home for another week and Max can’t wait to see their faces at his surprise arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might be an adult, living on his own, but god, he misses his dads. They’re overbearing, overprotective, nosy, and real pain in the asses sometimes, but Max wouldn’t have them any other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the front door, he pulls out his spare key. This is where the tricky part happens. Max has grown up knowing his dads love each other…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So there’s a high chance Max could be walking in on said </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially now that they live all alone without the worry of kids walking into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max moves slowly, gently putting his bag down by the door and kicking off his shoes. There’s no way the first thing he wants his Papa saying is ‘why are you wearing shoes in this house I raised you better than that’. Max slowly peaks around the corner, finding the living room empty. Okay, so far so good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilts his head, hearing something coming from down the hallway. There’s the sound of Dad laughing, full bellied and loud before Papa is crying out, a shrill sound followed by both of them honest to god </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max follows the sound, finding himself outside his old room. Carefully, he lets the door fall open, smiling to himself at the ridiculous sight before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turns out his dads are working on painting his room a pretty light blue color. Most of the walls are done. Standing in the middle are his Dad and Papa, both covered in paint. Dad’s face is bright red as he laughs, a paint brush in his hand. Papa, on the other hand, has a smear of blue paint across his cheek, his hands now covered in paint as he slowly stalks Dad, looking like he’s preparing to get some revenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max’s chest feels near bursting and not for the first time, he hopes he’ll find someone who loves him as much as these two love each other. Papa lunges towards Dad, wrapping his hands around him and planting his hands right on his butt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Max calls out, making sure his voice sounds as exaggerated as possible. They both jump, looking over at him with wide eyes. “Get a room you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both let out noises of joy at his arrival, unwrapping themselves with each other in order to come and hug Max, not caring they’re both covered in wet paint. Thankfully, Max doesn’t mind either, too used to their antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I’ve missed you guys,” he says, his chest aching at the familiarity of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you too. And don’t worry, we have plenty of rooms to pick from now,,” Dad says with a warm chuckle. There’s no place like home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. GRAVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Pokemon AU, Silly and Fluffy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec reaches across the table, running his finger over Magnus’ knuckles. A dark chuckle rings through the room just before a beam of light shines down, lighting up two figures. Alec and Magnus both look up from their date, their eyes narrowing.“You’re in grave danger,” a familiar female voice rings out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec crosses his arms and sits back in his seat as he waits for these date crashing assholes to finish their speech, knowing he won’t be able to get a word in until it’s done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To protect the world from devastation!” Camille calls out, sliding down a rope with flair, making Alec wonder where the hell she even got a rope up there. Is someone manning the lights?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To unite all people within our nation!” Raj says, letting himself fall down the rope as well. They both land side by side in a superhero kneeling stance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec looks over at Magnus, watching in amusement as he mouths the next lines right along with Raj, giving Alec a wink as he does. “To extend our reach to the stars above!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Camille!”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Raj!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camille stands up straight, running her fingers through her hair as she grins at them. “Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light!” Getting with the joke, Alec rolls his eyes, mouthing Raj’s next lines, making Magnus chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raj straightens up and poses with his back to Camille’s. “Surrender now or prepare to fight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus sticks out his bottom lip, giving his best pout. “Did you really have to interrupt date night, Camille?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camille narrows her eyes. “I’m so sorry crime doesn’t wait for you, Magnus. Now, if you’ll just hand over that prized ghost eevee without a fight, Raj and I will be on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t do that, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raj shrugs, opening his black jacket and picking one of his pokeballs. “Then a fight you’ll have. And when we kick your asses, we’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>taking</span>
  </em>
  <span> eevee with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus sighs, looking more annoyed than anything else. The thought of Magnus being mildly annoyed by Team Rocket’s presence shouldn’t make Alec so amused. Magnus turns to him, looking apologetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Alexander. I know we said no battling during date night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec smiles despite himself. “I think just this once we can make an exception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you would say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a well timed machine, Alec and Magnus stand up at the same time, turning to face Camille and Raj. Alec twists his hat around until it’s on backwards just as Magnus steps up to his side. Still in sync, Magnus reaches for his belt while Alec reaches into his thigh holster, both of them picking out their pokemon. Familiar adrenaline fills Alec’s chest as he prepares for a battle alongside his husband, who just so happens to also be the Ghost Type Gym leader. Team Rocket doesn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I choose you!” rings out just as the battle begins. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. VOW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Jace/Meliorn<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Human AU, Second Chance, High School Sweethearts, Slight Angst, Getting Together, Happy/Hopeful Ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jace sits back against the cold bench, his stomach tied up in knots as he waits. With his elbows on his knees, he covers his face, feeling like a complete and utter fool. Maybe coming here was a mistake. Maybe this entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>vow</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a freaking mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t kiss me,” Meliorn whispers, his voice breaking slightly. Jace reaches over, carefully brushing Meliorn’s long hair behind his ear. Butterflies threaten to bring him to his knees but thankfully he’s sat safely on </span>
  </em>
  <span>their</span>
  <em>
    <span> bench. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not?” Jace asks, tilting his head. “We leave for different colleges tomorrow. Tonight might be the only night I have to finally kiss you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t wish to kiss you like this. Not while we’re both desperate. I want our first kiss to be magical and joyous, not filled with sorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jace swallows around the lump in his throat. “Fine,” he whispers, taking his hand away. He freezes when Meliorn catches his hand, holding it between his own. “How about this?” Jace starts, biting his bottom lip. “We go tonight and we live our lives. We keep this feeling but we don’t let it stop us from truly living. We both date, we both try new things, we both get into trouble.” Meliorn snorts in amusement and the sound puts a smile on Jace’s face. “And we’ll spend tonight making a promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A vow,” Meliorn corrects.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. A vow. On this day in twenty-five years. If for some reason we’re both still single, we’ll meet here and finally have that first kiss. Deal?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meliron puts out his pinky, lacing it with Jace’s. “Deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Jace decides to get up and go home, a car pulls up to the park. Jace’s stomach flutters as he watches someone get out. He has a moment of elation before he realizes there’s a woman in the driver’s seat. Ah, so Meliorn is here to tell him the vow is off. That’s fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace stays where he is, watching as Meliorn walks over slowly. He’s just as beautiful as he was when they were teenagers and Jace feels himself losing that tight grip on his emotions all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jace,” Meliorn greets, that same wide smile on his face that Jace fell in love with as teenagers. “God, I wasn’t sure you would be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I came.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stand there, the air thick with tension. And then it snaps, all at once, as Meliorn touches Jace’s cheek, guiding him into an achingly gentle kiss. This is so much better than Jace ever imagined, so much more powerful than he was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jace breathes. “I thought,” he says, nodding over to the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meliorn looks over, waving at the person behind the wheel. “My daughter,” he explains. “I lived a full life filled with love. Without regrets.” There’s a pause as he looks between Jace’s eyes. “ And now I can’t wait to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jace. Come home with me and stay forever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer is easy. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. WEAPON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Saphael<br/>Rated: Teen (For language)<br/>Tags: Apocalypse AU, Zombies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon looks across the horizon, watching as the sun slowly begins to peak. The darkness begins to fade, bringing streams of yellow and pink instead. He lets out a long breath, his lids heavy. He tries to adjust his position on the branch he’s sitting on when he slips. Thankfully, strong arms wrap around his waist, keeping him in place. </p>
<p>“Careful,” Raphael hiss out quietly with a frown. “You’re so clumsy. How in the hell did you manage to survive before me?”</p>
<p>Simon snorts. “Fuck off. If I remember correctly it was me saving your ass the first time we met.”</p>
<p>It was about a year ago that Simon stumbled into Raphael. The world had gone to shit about six months before that and Simon had seen just how terrible humanity truly became. Zombies roamed the world, gangs started up, everything burned. But Simon didn’t let all of that steal away his humanity. So when he found Raphael surrounded by zombies, he stepped in and helped. Between the two of them, they were able to kill them all. Instead of saying thank you, Raphael had just groaned and said he didn’t need any help.  </p>
<p>They’d both been burned in the past and their friendship didn’t come easy, not by a long shot. But friends are hard picking in the zombie apocalypse. </p>
<p>What started as a reluctant alliance slowly merged into more. And now a year in, they know each other in and out. They fight as a single weapon, able to anticipate how the other moves and thinks. There’s something peaceful about knowing someone has your back no matter what despite the chaos that’s going on outside the two of them. </p>
<p>Simon reaches over, lacing his fingers with Raphael’s. He leans his head against Raphael’s shoulder as they both watch the sun rise. The zombies below them walk past, not even realizing they’re hanging out above them, too restless finding a place to hide before sunrise to care. Minecraft got one thing right about zombies, they don’t like sunlight. </p>
<p>“You should try to get some sleep,” Raphael murmurs into Simon’s hair. “Once the sun is all the way up we can go down to the river and wash up.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Simon says with a wide yawn, his eyes blinking slowly. “But I wanna wait. Wanna see the sky turn colors.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Raphael whispers and Simon can hear the smile in his voice. Raphael is hard and focused, he’s the one that keeps them going while Simon is soft. Simon keeps them both human. They balance each other well, keeping each other safe and sane. “I saw a camper in town. That might be worth checking out.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good, boss.”</p>
<p>“Asshole,” Raphael says, pinching Simon’s side. They sit up in that tree as the sun rises and not for the first time, Simon thinks just maybe they’ll make it through this. The world might be going to hell in a handbag but at least they have each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. PUMPKIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Jace/Simon/Clary<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Food Play and Blow Jobs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jace whimpers as Clary carefully spoons some of the pumpkin pie filling onto Jace’s belly. It’s cold, making him shiver, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops,” Clary murmurs, her eyes bright with excitement as she turns towards Simon. “Clumsy me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I think I can clean that up for you,” Simon says before he’s crawling onto the table with Jace, straddling his lap. Simon leans down, chasing the cold away with his tongue. The contrast is scorching, making Jace’s toes curl. Simon takes his time, licking up every ounce of pumpkin pie filling before turning to Clary and grabbing her by the back of the head, pulling her into a kiss. Jace whines again at the sight they make, they’re gorgeous, and by some miracle they’re also </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not forgetting you,” Simon says when they pull back, both of their chests heaving with breath. Simon leans down and Jace meets him hallway for a kiss. He opens his lips right away, moaning as Simon’s sweet tongue touches his own, passing on the delicious flavors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so hot,” Clary tells them, her voice smooth and silky with lust. Jace’s cock is throbbing against the zipper of his jeans and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have some friction, for them to move this away from teasing and onto something else. But they apparently have other plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open his jeans,” Simon tells Clary, leaning away to grab the whipped cream from the table. Jace raises his hips up, helping Clary tug them down. Simon is there, putting a line of cold whipped cream against his hot erection and Jace can do nothing but stare with wide eyes as they each lean in, licking up the side of his cock in perfect unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ! You two are gonna be the death of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon chuckles before putting his mouth back on Jace’s cock. The two of them somehow barely connect their lips, making a type of hot, wet tunnel for Jace to fuck up into. God, it feels so good and it doesn’t take long before he’s balancing right at the edge of coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just before, they both pull away, leaving him hard and aching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get to the main event?” Jace begs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon smirks. “But I haven’t finished my appetizer yet,” he says before taking Jace back into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary pulls off her shirt and Jace’s hand goes to her chest, cupping her gently before running the pad of his finger over her nipple. It pebbles for him and he can’t stop himself from pinching the pretty nub just to hear the breathy little noise Clary makes for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedroom? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jace asks, making sure they can both hear just how fucking desperate he is for them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon pulls off and looks over at Clary who gives him a little nod. “Fucking finally!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary snorts. “I wouldn’t get too excited. Just because we’re going to the bedroom doesn’t mean we’re done teasing.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Crescendo and Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Will/Tessa/Jem<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Tags: Omegaverse, Alpha Will, Omega Tessa, Omega Jem, Heat Sex, Knotting, Pregnant Tessa, Established Relationship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The month of November will have photo inspiration rather than one word prompts. This week was inspired by the photo shown below. Source: https://unsplash.com/photos/YY3ijZa2lGQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa sucks in a sharp breath as Jem thrusts into her, hitting just the right angle to make her toes curl. Pleasure runs down her spine like cool water, making her skin prickle with lust. His hand moves over her extended belly, no doubt in hopes of soothing his inner omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa,” Jem murmurs out, his hot breath fanning over the back of Tessa’s neck. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of the room grows thicker. Jem’s usual book scent is becoming brighter and fresher. They weren’t expecting Jem to go into heat, not while Tessa was pregnant, but that’s a risk you take when you have two omegas in a throuple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jem’s breathing picks up as he fucks into Tessa, chasing his pleasure and orgasm. But even still, his movements are similar to how he plays the violin; smooth and in control, taking Tessa on a journey. Stars burst behind her eyes as the crescendo crawls closer and closer, pleasure heightening and rising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Will breathes as he steps into the bedroom, his eyes bleeding alpha red at the sight of them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Jem and Tessa say in sync, beckoning Will forward to join them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My beautiful omegas,” Will says, his face splitting into a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa lays on her back with her legs spread as Jem gets on his hands and knees, burying his face between her open thighs, his ass raised high. Tessa moans as Jem’s tongue runs over her clit, working her over and making her thighs shake with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gets onto the bed behind Jem, pushing into him without any waiting or teasing, knowing what his omega needs. Tessa watches Will’s face, watching the look of bliss pass over his features. Her men are so beautiful and she feels overwhelmed, knowing they’re her mates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jem never wanted to be a carrier. Thankfully, meeting Tessa meant he’d never have to be, she was more than happy to bear their children. Some might look at the three of them and not understand but it doesn’t matter, they belong together, just as plain as the bites they all wear with pride. The way they scent bonded immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Will curses, his hands gripping Jem’s hips so tight Tessa is sure Jem will have marks tomorrow. He fucks Jem with short, hard thrusts; Jem’s favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessa tosses her head back as Jem’s long, dexterous fingers enter her, playing her just as practiced as his treasured violin. “Jem,” she gasps, her hands going to his hair and keeping him in place. It doesn’t take long before he’s pushing her over the edge, her thighs clamping around his head as she comes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jem pulls back, leaning his forehead on her thigh as he pants wetly. Tessa watches with hooded lids as her alpha knots her omega, her chest near bursting with emotion at the sight. Jem’s heat will be soothed for now but Tessa would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it flaring again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Jace/Simon/Raphael<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Omegaverse, Shifters, Pups, Pregnant Jace </p>
<p>Based on the picture below. Source: https://unsplash.com/photos/KG-9TUrAFsg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, this way,” Simon hisses out, running his fingers over the bark of a tree before turning the opposite way, trying to trick the talented noses of the wolves hot on their tails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace leaps over a fallen log, skidding to a halt and looking around for a good hiding spot. “There,” he says, shoving Simon’s shoulder towards the log he’d just jumped over, pointing out the opening that looks like the perfect size for Simon to crawl into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I’ll climb up that tree across the way and hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jace,” Simon says, his hand going to Jace’s belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Simon. I won’t go too high and I promise I’ll be careful.” He leans over and kisses Simon’s cheek before turning away and climbing up said tree. By the time he’s sat up on a branch, he’s out of breath and regretting taking this spot instead of laying in the log. His hand goes to his belly, a smile instinctively sliding across his lips at the barely there bump he’s got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace tips his nose up in the hair, taking a deep breath. His inner wolf comes to the surface and he feels his eyes shift, giving him better vision. There’s some rustling just before two eyes shine through the darkness, looking around the clearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of stillness and Jace holds his breath, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the next moment, two other pups are colliding into the first, all three of them tumbling into the clearing as they begin nipping at each other and full on wrestling. Jace snorts in amusement, watching his pups completely forget their lessons in favor of rough-housing. It reminds Jace of when he was a pup, wrestling with Izzy and Alec. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large grey wolf jumps over the log Simon is hiding in, letting out a growl that stills their pups. Their triplets all make whimpering noises as they come to sit in front of their Papi. Simon crawls out of the log and what little control Raphael had gotten is lost as the triplets all jump onto their Dad, licking him and pulling at his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Simon says in amusement. “You’re supposed to be learning how to track from your Papi. You haven’t even found your Daddy, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael’s eyes meet Jace’s and they narrow, no doubt worried about him being up in a tree. Jace is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his alphas would do well in remembering that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This time there’s only one in there instead of three so he’s got this completely under control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The triplets run up to him once he’s climbed out of the tree, being more gentle with him then they’d just been with Simon. Raphael comes over, his wet nose nudging Jace’s middle. Jace runs his fingers through Raphael’s fur before leaning down and kissing his giant wolf head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for round two?” Simon asks and without waiting for a response, Jace and Simon take off running. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Smoke and Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: Mature (for pot use)<br/>Tags: Established Malec, fluff, recreational drug use, based on the photo below source: https://unsplash.com/photos/xqV9QdGOSas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written for Meg. I looooove you. Thanks for being my friend and always being there for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec sits back in his lawn chair, putting his feet against the stones surrounding the fire. The night air is cold but the flames in front of him are bright enough to keep him warm. Magnus steps out of their tent, his hair flat across his forehead instead of up in its usual fohawk. He’s beautiful and Alec’s stomach flutters at seeing his husband look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Magnus says, tossing over Alec’s pipe and lighter. Alec catches them, smiling as Magnus leans down to kiss his cheek before flopping into his own chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec knocks the pipe against his palm, making sure all the leftover pot from last time falls out. At the same time, Magnus uses the grinder before handing it over, letting Alec pack the pipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want the first hit?” Alec asks, handing over the pipe, his chest doing a funny flip when their fingers brush. He tilts his head back against his chair, watching the glow of the lighter brighten Magnus’ face which is completely devoid of makeup. Magnus takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting the smoke out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, darling,” Magnus says as he hands the pipe back over along with the lighter. Alec takes them before grabbing Magnus’ hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing Magnus’ knuckles, the smell of weed filling his nose. Magnus grins, looking so carefree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec turns back to the fire as he lights the pipe and takes a hit. The acrid feel of the weed hits his chest and he revels in it, feeling the way his limbs are already going lax. He breathes it out with a deep sigh that ends in a little cough that makes them both chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They needed this vacation and he’s grateful Magnus talked him into it. He thinks about the soft sex they had this morning before they went for that hike through the woods. They’ve made all their meals on the fire and have eaten more marshmallows than Alec can count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Magnus murmurs, taking the pipe back for another hit. “I could really go for a Crunchwrap Supreme right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “I think we have cheesy puffs and hotdogs left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus narrows his eyes, letting out another puff of smoke. “Not the same,” he says with an exaggerated pout. “Not even close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec hums, taking another hit, feeling his head going light in the best possible way. He looks over at Magnus, giving him a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. “That’s not a Crunchwrap Supreme either, Alexander,” Magnus says, letting out a little giggle that rings through the darkness. Magnus snags the pipe from Alec’s hand, taking the last hit. “Cashed,” Magnus murmurs to himself, dumping the ash from the pipe onto the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus stands but instead of walking to the tent, he folds himself sideways into Alec’s lap, gently kissing Alec’s lips. They trade soft kisses and gentle caresses until the fire puts itself out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Snowy Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Jace/Clary<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Pining, first kiss, this is... This story is a bit abstract and kinda weird? Idk. I had an idea and I went with it LOL<br/>Based on the art below. Source: https://unsplash.com/photos/qIHtrP2V3C8</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is cold as Jace’s feet lead him to the middle of the bridge, barely there snow slowly drifts down to the ground. He looks to his right, smiling when he sees a familiar head of red hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clary. It’s lovely to see you today,” he says with a nod, his stomach swooping for the way she smiles back, her green eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my favorite part of my day, Jace.” Her hand reaches out and grips the bridge and Jace does the same, mirroring her, thankful for the gloves he wears. His right hand slowly slides across the concrete until his pinkie is just barely touching Clary’s. In response, Clary’s pink lifts up, covering his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder if there’s more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary turns to look at him, her brows wrinkled in confusion. “More of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jace says softly, staring out across the way, wondering if the glare he sees blocks his vision from seeing what’s beyond this little river. “I can’t help but dream about something more than this. Every day is the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We meet here at the center of the bridge. And then we go back to our side for the night. It’s our life, Jace. One that I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace turns back to Clary, giving her a soft smile. “You’re the best thing to happen to me. Never question that,” Jace says. He takes a deep breath before going on. “But don’t you ever wonder what’s beyond that glare? What makes it snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really thought about it. I think maybe it’s easier that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace is about to say something but a shadow darkens the area all around them, making him freeze. “Oh no,” he whispers, his stomach sinking. “It’s happening again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any warning, the gravity around them shifts until they’re upside down, the only thing keeping them on the ground is the way their shoes are never capable of moving on their own. Everything around them shakes violently before everything is right once more. Jace takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, looking around at the way the snow begins to drift down in thick sheets where just a moment before it was barely there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our time is almost up,” Clary says with a wistful sigh, already used to this routine multiple times a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace swallows around the lump in his throat. “Then let’s make the most of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace leans over, meeting Clary halfway and kissing her lips gently. It’s blissful and simple. And then they’re being ripped away, forced back to their side of the bridge for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, Jace,” Clary says, giving him a little wave, her cheeks a beautiful pink color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow,” Jace whispers, the thought of finding more leaving his brain for now. Instead, he’s occupied with thoughts of Clary, reminiscing the feel of her lips against his own and hoping he can do the same tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case it wasn’t obvious (since this is incredibly abstract LOL) they’re the little figures stuck inside a snowglobe 😂❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. FROZEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: Mature<br/>Tags: Implied smut, Winged Alec, Wing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec is frozen in panic, the door half-open where he was trying to shut it without Magnus noticing. Shit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says gently. “I’m home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re two hours late and you didn’t even send a text!” Magnus walks into the room, his eyes narrowing as he takes in Alec’s dirty clothes and even dirtier wings. “Ah,” he says, letting out a deep sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec holds up his shattered phone, giving an apologetic look. “I dropped it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your food is cold but I can easily reheat it once we’re done. Go on, darling, off to the bathroom with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his eyes on the ground, Alec walks through the loft and into the bathroom. He knows the drill. He stripes out of his clothes, careful not to get any ichor or grime anywhere. Then he turns on the shower, waits for it to heat up, and ducks in. The hot water slides over his skin, black swirling around the drain as everything washes from his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec closes his eyes, ducking his face under the water. The sound of the shower door sliding open makes him pull away and open his eyes. Magnus gives him a gentle smile as he reaches across Alec’s body and plucks the shower head away. He runs it slowly over Alec’s wings, washing the ichor from his feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spreads his wings out as best as he can inside the shower, shivering when the hot water hits the sensitive glands at the base of his wings near his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he gets out, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Magnus cleaning his feathers. “Things got crazy and out of hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Magnus soothes, his voice calming Alec, the tension bleeding away from his shoulders. “I’m just happy you’re home now. I just need you back home safe at the end of the night, Alexander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always try my best to get back home to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus leans forward, his lips leaving a gentle kiss at the back of Alec’s neck. “I know you will, darling. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’ fingers drag through his feathers, making sure they’re all straight and tidied. Alec’s cock fills with blood, a shiver going down his spine. A moan leaves his lips when Magnus’ fingers play with his oil gland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lean against the wall,” Magnus says, his voice going dark and Alec is dizzy with it. “I wish to celebrate your safe return home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alec moans brokenly, leaning his hands against the shower wall, his hips pushed out towards Magnus. “Please, Magnus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” he says, his hands swiping through the wing oil before bringing it down towards Alec’s ass. Alec didn’t even realize how badly he needed this until the first press of Magnus’ finger inside of him. Now he’s come home twice tonight, once through the front door and once right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me, Magnus. Need you. Get inside me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a gentle moan, Magnus does. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. PANIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Clizzy<br/>Rating: Mature<br/>Tags: Implied smut, healthy communications, implied oral</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary lets out a moan as Izzy’s mouth dances across her collarbone. Her mouth is wet and hot and Clary feels her entire body tensing in pleasure, turning to putty in Isabelle’s hands. Said hands slide down her flanks, making her hips rise up off the bed, chasing the touch. She wants more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izzy,” she gasps out as Izzy bites down on the flesh of her breast, sucking a mark into the tender skin. Then her tongue moves to Clary’s nipple, flicking over the sensitive nub and making Clary cry out. Her hands go to Izzy’s hair, tugging on the dark strands as she squirms. She feels like her skin is on fire, like Izzy’s touch is setting her ablaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Angel,” Isabelle murmurs, her breath fanning over Clary’s rising and falling chest, completely and utterly overwhelmed already. “You look so gorgeous like this, Clary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy kisses down Clary’s chest to her belly. Clary shivers as Izzy’s lips caress her stomach, kissing around her belly button, before starting down even lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without her permission, Clary’s knees close around Izzy’s ears as panic wells up inside of her, clawing at her throat. “Shit,” she gasps out. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy stops, crawling back up Clary’s body, laying herself across Clary. “Hey, it’s okay,” she whispers, peppering Clary’s face with barely there kisses. “Talk to me, Clary. What’s going on inside that pretty mind of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary bites her bottom lip, emotions warring within herself. Eventually she lets out a long groan. “I’m sorry,” she says again, covering her face with her hands. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just get so nervous every single time you go down…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you tell me why, we can talk through it? Or maybe we just don’t have to do that. There’s plenty of other ways we can be intimate.” Isabelle runs her fingers through Clary’s hair, giving her a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never let anyone go down on me before. What if I hate it? What if I taste bad? What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate it?” Clary’s cheeks heat with embarrassment. “It’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Izzy insists. “It’s something you’re worried about, therefore it’s not stupid.” Izzy kisses her lips gently before going on. “We can always try and if you don’t like it then we’ll stop. And if I hate it then we’ll stop. And don’t worry, baby, I’m sure I’m gonna love the way you taste. It’s not like I haven’t sucked on my fingers after having them inside of you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clary murmurs, that fire inside her gut back full force. “Okay, let’s try it,” she whispers softly, her voice shaking but this time with her want instead of her panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle laces their fingers together before sliding down Clary’s body and situating herself between Clary’s open legs. “Just make sure you keep talking. I wanna hear if you like it or not, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Clary’s mind is whiting out with pleasure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. LIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Malec<br/>Rating: General<br/>Tags: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Proposal</p><p>This is the very last hm500 for the year! &lt;3 I hope you all enjoyed these!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec shivers as the wind blows. He tightens his jacket around himself, welcoming the warmth of Magnus as he leans back against his boyfriend. Magnus’ arms snake around his middle, kissing the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so chilly,” Magnus whispers, rubbing the tip of his nose against Alec’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec can’t stop himself from smiling at the intimate gesture. “It’s okay,” he says back. “You’re keeping me warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into a comfortable silence and it’s one of the things he’s always loved about spending time with Magnus. Alec’s never been a fan of small talk but with Magnus, he doesn’t need to try. He’s free to be completely himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Magnus murmurs gently as they wait for the fireworks to start and light up the sky. “Do you have any New Year’s resolutions, Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hums, his stomach swooping almost violently. He swallows thickly, ignoring his nerves. “I might have a thing or two on my list,” he says, finding Magnus’ hand on his stomach and lacing their fingers together, giving it a quick squeeze. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual,” Magnus says, his voice wistful. He brings Alec’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “Drink a little less, read a little more. Work fewer hours so I can enjoy the life I’ve made for myself at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are lovely things, Magnus,” Alec tells him seriously. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that Magnus is the man for him. He wants to spend every single day waking up next to him and falling asleep at his side. He feels warm all over just thinking about the life they’ve made together. Alec’s not sure he’s ever felt such security in his life and he’s so fucking thankful he gets to share that feeling with Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one big thing on my list,” Alec whispers, just as the fireworks begin going off, signaling it’s almost midnight. The shower of beautiful blues and reds fly through the air, making art of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec turns around, stepping out of Magnus’ grip. He falls down to one knee, taking out the little box he had hidden inside of his jacket. Magnus covers his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide with surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping I wouldn’t enter the new year with you as my boyfriend,” Alec says, his voice catching as he’s overwhelmed with emotion. “I love you, Magnus Bane. And I’d be honored to start the new year with you as my fiance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Magnus says simply, falling to his knees in front of Alec. He wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him into a deep and intense kiss. “Oh my god, Alexander, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec carefully puts the ring onto Magnus’ finger. It looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. “I love you,” he says again, his face hurting from how wide his smile is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Magnus says back, both of them looking up just as a heart shaped firework explodes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>